This invention relates to a process for the production of allyl acetate. More particularly the present invention relates to the production of allyl acetate by the acetoxylation of propylene.
It is known that allyl acetate can be produced by reacting propylene, oxygen, and acetic acid over a palladium-containing catalyst. Numerous examples of promoters for the catalyst are reported in the literature. One of the more effective types of catalysts are those comprising palladium, potassium, and bismuth supported on an inert support. Even with such catalysts the optimum conditions have been found to give only about 5-10% conversion of the propylene, with no more than about 90% selectivity to allyl acetate for a space time yield of about 250-320 grams of allyl acetate per liter of catalyst per hour.
Obviously, it would be desirable to have a process which provided still better selectivity, conversion, or space time yield.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved process for the acetoxylation of propylene.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a composition of matter suitable for use as a acetoxylation catalyst.